


Kagan and Friends go clubing.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens after all of the stay at home orders were lifted and both Kagan along with their friends to go out to the club and what happens when the club just happens to be owned by someone from Mark's past. Will there be drama or will they just have the time of their lives.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity/Calamity
Series: Kagan one shot series. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	Kagan and Friends go clubing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower both Mark and Kate are there talking and joking around as their spouses walk into the office talking and laughing at something Reagan said.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Yeah that's what she said.

(She starts laughing again then calms down as she sees both her sister and Boyfriend talking and joking around as someone makes a whipped sound behind Veracity getting 

her to turn and lightly pushes Mary and it gets Reagan to start laughing as she walks up to her girlfriend and friend as she gets to her Reagan puts her hands over her 

eyes getting Mark to snicker.)

Reagan: Guess who?  
Kate: Let's see she's tall hot and nothing like my two ex's.

(Mark looks at Reagan's face and is trying to keep from laughing as he sees Veracity whose doing the samething and he grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile 

in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You realize we heard you guys come in.

(Mark looks down and she smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Veracity: My eyes are up here honey.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Very.  
Mark: Oh damn.  
Mary: Anyway.

(Kate turns around and kisses Reagan getting her to laugh as she pulls away from her.)

Kate: What's up Mary?  
Mary: Depends.  
Mark: On what?  
Mary: You two done flirting?  
Mark: I'm never done flirting with Veracity.

(She looks at him and laughs as he hugs her then pulls away from her as he kisses her cheek and holds her from behind getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You're lucky you're cute.  
Mark: I know.

(He puts his forehead onto her shoulder.)

Mary: Like said anyway. Me and Reagan had an idea.  
Kate: Why i have feeling i'm not gonna like this idea.  
Mark: What you asking me for?  
Kate: Because your girlfriend who just happens to be my sister has that same smile on her face.

(Mark looks at her and she looks off as he gets her in the side making her laugh at him.)

Veracity: What? I can't smile at the fact that i have Mark back.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Of course you can be.  
Mary: It's just you seemed.

(Mark looks at her and quickly let's Veracity go and kisses her head getting her to smile at him. And Kate smacks Mary who quickly puts her head down.)

Mary: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's fine. So what's this idea. That i'm sure me and Kate will more an likely hate?  
Reagan: We wanna go out and do something other me and Kate sitting up in her apartment doing things.  
Mark: Oh things like that is fun.  
Reagan: Oh i don't disagree with you. But come on the stay at home order has been lifted for the last month and i really wanna go out and do something.  
Kate: Okay. What you wanna do?  
Reagan: Let's go out clubing.  
Mark: No.

(They all look at him.)

Mary: Why not?  
Mark: Clubbing isn't really my thing.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: I haven't been to a club since well since the last one Evermoist played at.

(Veracity laughs at him.)

Mark: And i'll tell you. That night got seriously crazy.  
Mary: Oh i know i was there.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Veracity: It didn't get that crazy.  
Mark: Not from what i could see.

(She elbows him making both him and Mary laugh.)

Kate: What the hell happened?  
Mark: Beca kissed the lead singer.  
Reagan: Wait what?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: She was a little drunk.  
Mark: She was. I mean Calamity laughed it off. But.  
Veracity: Babe she went home with her.  
Mark: Yeah she did. But from what i heard from Beca the next morning nothing happened.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Calamity give you a different story?  
Veracity: No. She told us the samething it's just.  
Mark: Believe it or not people can change Vera.  
Veracity: And she's shown it alot.

(Mark knowing that tone turns and walks off Kate seeing it looks at her sister.)

Kate: Vera what the hell?

(She walks off after her friend.)

Veracity: What?  
Reagan: You looked like you wanted to break up with him again and go after Calamity again.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.  
Reagan: Sounds to us like you really need to figure out who the hell you want to be with.

(Veracity looks at her and looks off.)

Veracity: I know who i wanna be with it's just. Knowing she's willing to change for someone is a complete surprise to me.  
Mary: You guys have known the Bellas for over four years Veracity.  
Veracity: I know. I mean during the tour we started getting a long but then it ended and we lost contact with them all of them.  
Mary: Why?  
Veracity: We were the rival band no sense in staying in contact with the rival's.  
Reagan: Something tells me Beca liked Calamity.  
Veracity: She did. And she said as much.  
Mary: So why didn't she say anything?  
Veracity: The ex boy toy showed back up and told her everything she wanted to hear and she told Cal she wanted to see if things worked out for them this time around.  
Reagan: And seeing as to how Beca kissed her.  
Veracity: Bastard cheated on her.

(They look at her and then to each other annoyed.)

Mary: Well then.  
Veracity: I mean me and Calamity would of started something. But i could tell she still wanted to be with Beca so i didn't force anything on her.  
Reagan: Smart move.  
Veracity: I like to think so. Even if we had. It wouldn't of felt right.  
Mary: Why?  
Veracity: Because those three ladies are my bestfriends and if anything had between me and Calamity it didn't work out. I don't want to see the band split up because 

of it.

Mary: What would of made you think something would of happened?  
Veracity: I just do.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: What?  
Reagan: They slept together and both agreed that them being together wouldn't work.  
Veracity: Okay yes we did. And yes it was very weird afterwords.  
Reagan: So the whole thing with Mark?  
Veracity: Shortly after what happened between me and Calamity and us saying we're better off as friends i ran into him and started talking and well.  
Mary: I'm not meaning to sound like a bitch here but.  
Veracity: I love Mark Mary.  
Mary: I know that. But something tells me that you still wanna try and more than friends with Calamity.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Even if i did want something to happen with her i couldn't.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Veracity: She's in love with Beca.

(They both look at her and feel bad for her.)

Mary: Sorry.  
Veracity: Don't be. 

(Out in the hallway both Mark and Kate are talking she feels bad for him. She say's something that makes him smile at her.)

Mark: I don't know Kate. I mean she say's loves me. But i think she wants to be with Calamity more then she wants to be with me.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: I just don't want too. I love and wanna be with her. But i also don't want to be in a relationship where she wants to be with someone else. It's not fair to me 

and it sure as hell isn't fair to her.  
Kate: And if Calamity doesn't feel the same way about her.  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: She loves you Mark and it shows.  
Mark: But she can't stop wishing she could be with Calamity and i really don't want that in a relationship I've been wanting for so damn long.  
Kate: I know.

(He laughs at her as they continue to talk. A few minutes later they walk back into Kate's office and over to everyone.)

Mark: Hey you got a minute?

(Veracity turns and looks at him as they both turn and walk off to go and talk again. As they walk out Kate looks at her girlfriend and sister.)

Mary: He's not?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Oh damn.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mary: After that.  
Kate: I doubt it Mary.

(She nods her head at her. Later over at the club Kate Reagan Mary Mark and Veracity walk into the building and look around it.)

Kate: Mark wasn't this the Look out?

(Mark looks around the room and laughs.)

Mark: It was actually. Who runs this place now?

(Then he feels someone tap his shoulder turns around to see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Santino!

(He laughs at him and shakes his hand.)

Santino: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Hey. Babe this is Santino D'Antonio.

(She looks at him and shakes his hand.)

Veracity: Why's that name sound so familiar?  
Mark: He's Ares former boss.

(She looks at him and then nods her head in understanding.)

Veracity: I know it's been four years. But i'm sorry for your loss.  
Santino: Thank you.  
Veracity: You're welcome.  
Santino: Which one of you is Reagan?

(They all point at the woman next to Kate.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Santino: Hi. I was actually talking to Mark here and he told me about you needing a job.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: I do actually. I mean i wanted to work with my girlfriend. But she said no.

(Mark and Veracity are trying to keep from laughing at Kate's face.)

Santino: Okay than. I actually really use another Bartender. And Mark say's you're one of the best out there.  
Reagan: Why you being such a kiss ass Mark?  
Mark: Because you kiss Kate's all the time.

(Veracity starts laughing at her face.)

Reagan: I do not. Oh my god.  
Mark: Forget i said that.  
Santino: What you say?  
Mark: Okay than.  
Reagan: Let me think about it and i'll get back to you.  
Santino: No pressure. I'm trying to stay away from that life.  
Mark: Sounds like a good idea. Welcome to Gotham Santino.  
Santino: Thank you.

(They walk off as he laughs.)

Veracity: Explains why the name of the club now is called Ares.  
Mark: Yeah. She was his trusted enforcer.  
Veracity: You love her?

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I did. But once she died. My chance at ever being with her kind of died with her.

(Veracity looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: We might not ended things Vera. But if you ever feel like you can't do this anymore and you want to be with Calamity i won't put up a fight. I'll be upset yes 

but i'd get over it and move on with my life.

Veracity: You serious?  
Mark: Veracity i might be a Buchanan but i can tell when someone has feelings for someone else.  
Veracity: Oh wow. I keep reading you all wrong.  
Mark: I'm not my family Vera. And just be lucky i happen to like Calamity.

(She laughs at him as he walks off to go and get himself a drink as she stands there the woman they were just talking about walks up to her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Everything okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. What about you?  
Calamity: I'm are right.  
Veracity: What's wrong?  
Calamity: Club's aren't really my scene.  
Veracity: Mark said the samething.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Always good to hear. Did i hear him right?

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Look Cal.  
Calamity: I'm not gonna break you two up if that's not something you want. I'm not like most people out there.  
Veracity: You and Beca?  
Calamity: We talked and i told her it would never work.  
Veracity: Why not?  
Calamity: I have eyes for someone else.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: Sure hope i didn't just hear that wrong.  
Calamity: You didn't. And if you're worried about us being together because of the band this never has to happen. I'll respect that.  
Veracity: Give me about five minutes and we'll talk.  
Calamity: Sure.

(She walks off to go and goes to find Mark over by the bar Mark and Kate are talking and joking around as Veracity walks up to them.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You are right?

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: You got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah. Something wrong?  
Veracity: Kate can you?  
Kate: Sure thing.

(She walks off to go find Reagan.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: I was just talking to Calamity and.

(He looks at her and laughs as nods his head at her.)

Mark: You wanna be with her don't you?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He smiles at her and then looks over at his best friend and laughs.)

Mark: What about her and Beca?  
Veracity: She said they talked and she said it would never work.  
Mark: So she does share the same feelings towards you?  
Veracity: Yeah she does.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: But?  
Veracity: Told me if i'm worried about us being together and if things don't go well.  
Mark: It could bring things with the band to an end.  
Veracity: Yeah. Look Mark i'm sorry i just i can't help but. I can't help how i feel about her and i want to see if things work out with us.

(He looks at her and nods his head in understanding. Then he smiles at her as he kisses her cheek then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Well than go get the girl.

(She smiles at him. As she turns and walks off to go and talk to Calamity as she walks off Mark grabs up his drink and takes a sip of it as Kate and Reagan walk over 

to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks over at them and smiles.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'll be just fine. Don't worry about it Kate. This break up won't make me start drinking again. This will do me just fine.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off with Reagan as they walk out onto the dance floor as she walk they out onto the dance floor Mark watch's them and starts laughing as Julia 

walks up to him.)

Julia: You sure you're okay with that?

(He turns and looks to see both Veracity and Calamity kissing and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm not my family Julia i know when to let go.  
Julia: Even if that person you wanted to be with is with the lead singer of her band?  
Mark: Yes even if that person i really wanted to be with is with the lead singer of the band she's in. To be completely honest.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: Even though I've been wanting to be in a relationship with Veracity.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: I'm always going to feel like me and Ares could of had something had it not been for John Wick.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Who you here with?  
Julia: Sophie!  
Mark: Kate's ex?  
Julia: Yeah. But then again.  
Mark: I know you're her ex to.  
Julia: Yes i am. But yes. I mean me and her have gotten closer since i started working with the Crows.  
Mark: Jacob know?  
Julia: No.

(He laughs at her making smack him.)

Mark: I'm just messing with you.  
Julia: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: Okay good.

(They look back out on the dance floor both Mark and Julia are watching both Kate and Reagan dancing and are trying to keep from laughing as Calamity and Veracity walk 

up to them and stand in there with them.)

Mark: Hey Cal you got a minute.  
Calamity: Yes.

(He punches her arm making both Julia and Veracity laugh.)

Calamity: Ow.  
Mark: Hurt her and i'll sick her sister on you.

(Calamity puts her head down as Mark grabs her into a hug then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm happy for you two really.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.  
Julia: So you two are wow.  
Calamity: We're still talking about it. And then we'll let the other two in on it once we both know this will work along with us being in the same band together.  
Mark: Yeah i'm pretty sure the other two will be very happy for you two.  
Calamity: How you know that?  
Mark: You come here alone?  
Calamity: No. I brought. Oh.

(He laughs at her.)

Calamity: Shit.  
Mark: Like i said they'll be happy for you guys.  
Calamity: Are you sure you're okay with this?  
Mark: I am. Just like i said don't hurt her.  
Calamity: I won't.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(He smiles at them as they go back to watching Kate and Reagan dancing seeing how close they are Julia wonders if their back together or not as she's seeing dancing 

even closer she smiles at her ex happy that she's found love again after Sophie even if Kate hasn't said those words yet. Out on the dance floor Kate's saying 

something in Reagan's ear getting her to laugh at her as she turns around and looks at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her. Unknown to them Sophie had seen 

the kiss and gets jealous of it but walks over to everyone else. Back up at the bar Mark and Veracity are teasing both Kate and Reagan.)

Julia: Oh my god you guys.  
Mark: I'm not god. I'm nowhere near as powerful. But i hear Calamity's got one hell of a body under these cloths.

(She looks down and then to Veracity whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: You told them?  
Veracity: I couldn't help it. I finally managed to do something some women only wish they could do.  
Calamity: Good to know.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark looks at them but then looks back out at Kate and Reagan as both him and Julia make whistling sounds at them making 

the girls laugh at them.)

Calamity: Oh wow. Is it always like this when you guys go out?  
Mark: Not always. Due to the whole stay at home order. We didn't do any of this.  
Veracity: This is seriously the first time we've done any of this.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: What you four going to do now? Now that all of the states have opened up their boarders?  
Veracity: I don't know. We were thinking about doing a small tour or something. Kind of bring business back into bars or something.  
Mark: Sounds like fun. You know where you could start?  
Calamity: Where?  
Mark: The Hold up. Help Kate bring business back into her bar.  
Veracity: That's actually not a bad idea. Maybe a night or two here and then move onto the next city and state.  
Calamity: Would work. We'll talk to the other girls tomorrow.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She kisses her cheek getting her to smile at her and catches her lips then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I could get use to doing that.  
Veracity: So could i.

(Mark looks at them and plays a whipped sound behind Calamity as Julia starts laughing at their faces as Sophie walks up to them not looking to happy with what's 

happening out on the dance floor. Both Mark and Calamity seeing the look know she saw what was going on between Kate and Reagan.)

Mark: That's not good.  
Calamity: Nope.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hi.  
Sophie: So their back together.  
Mark: They are. You got a problem with that?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: No.  
Mark: Really. Because the look you have on your face say's otherwise.

(She looks at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and backs off.)

Sophie: I just.  
Mark: Aren't you sleeping with Julia?

(She looks at him in shock at what he just said. As he said that both Kate and Reagan had walked back up to them.)

Kate: Wait what?  
Julia: We weren't going to say anything until we knew for sure this is something we were ready to explore.

(Mark looks at her and then looks back at Sophie.)

Mark: She saw you and Reagan out on the dance floor and didn't look to happy about it.

(Sophie looks at him and knows he's annoyed with her.)

Julia: Seriously?

(Sophie puts her head down.)

Julia: You said you were ready to move on.  
Sophie: I am.  
Julia: So why aren't you happy about Kate and Reagan being together. And don't even think about giving me the same bloody excuse Luke uses. Because we all know damn 

well that Reagan can handle herself.

Sophie: Julia!  
Julia: You need to figure out who the hell you bloody want Sophie. 

(Then she turns and walks off annoyed with her and Sophie chases after her.)

Kate: Thanks Mark.  
Mark: I wasn't meaning to.  
Kate: No that's not what i mean't.  
Mark: Oh.  
Reagan: You helped Kate see that Sophie was going to trying something and that's not something either one of us wants.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope not.

(They nod their heads at him. Through out the night Kate Reagan and their friends come and go on the dance floor in between dances Mark talks with both Calamity and 

Veracity during one of the times they were talking veracity saw someone off in the corner and got Mark's attention he turned to look at her seeing who it was he 

laughed then walked off to go and talk to her as he walks over to her he laughs at them.)

Calamity: I'm impressed.  
Veracity: With me or him?  
Calamity: Both.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: You wanna get out of here. I feel like getting the woman out of her cloths again.  
Calamity: Lead the way.

(She grabs her hand and they both leave the club to go and make their relationship official. Over by Mark he walks up to the person both Calamity and Veracity pushed 

him towards as he gets to her he taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at him. Seeing who it is he nearly falls over and then looks off as he smiles at 

Santino whose laughing. Then he turns and looks at the woman he thought he had lost.)

Mark: (signs) Wick never killed you did he?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: (Signs) No.  
Mark: (Signs) Where have you been?  
Ares: (Signs) Hiding. 

(He laughs at her as she does the samething.)

Mark: You wanna get out of here?

(She nods her head at him as he grabs her hand and they both turn and leave the club to go and spend some time together. Back out on the dance floor both Kate and 

Reagan continue to dance until their ready to go home for the rest of the night. Later that night back over at Reagan's both her and Kate are on her bed under the 

covers kissing after making love to each other. As their kissing continues Reagan deepens it sending them into another love making session which lasts all night and 

into the next morning. The following Morning Kate wakes up to see Reagan still lying there next to her and smiles at her as she's watching her sleep Kate can't help 

but feel happy about this chance about finally finding happiness after Sophie and to finally have it with a woman whose not afraid to be herself and given their rocky 

start to getting back together at least Kate knows she can trust that Reagan will always be there for her and her friends if she's ever needed and she knows that 

Reagan will always help out with Batwoman duties that is if she ever tells her that is. But for right now all Kate cares about is the fact that she has the woman she 

wants right here with her and she's happy about that she's even happy about the fact that both her sister and bestfriend got the women they wanted to be with. She's 

even happy for Sophie for finding the woman she wants to be with after their break up and after her divorce from Tyler all in all Kate's looking forward to what 

happens next in all of their lives and most importantly she's looking forward to the day where she can finally tell Reagan one of her biggest secrets and she hopes it 

doesn't break them up in the end. But until that day comes Kate will just lie here and think about the woman in the bed with her then kisses her cheek then falls back 

to sleep. As she falls asleep again she seriously wonders what's next for them. And then she thinks she should really be careful what she wishes for. Because one of 

those wishes just might come back and bite her in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. Because as you can tell the one shot went from Veracity being with Mark to Calamity towards the end. I hope you guys are okay with that switch. And hey there was hardly any drama in it because well Sophie didn't get a chance to start anything with either Kate or Reagan. But i do promise in the next one shot there will be plenty of drama involving both Sophie and Luke trying to break up Kate and Reagan. I also came up with another idea on a Kagan one shot. I even have a name for it i got the idea based off the promo for this Sunday's Batwoman season final i still can't believe we're at the end of the first season are ready. I can't wait until October that is if the shows get back to filming in July. Anyway let me know what i should name the one shot fanfic based off At RubyRosefan's suggestion on the whole Luke and Sophie working together to try and break up Kagan.


End file.
